The present invention relates to field of novelty ornaments and more specifically to an ornament that can engage and be balanced on an upstanding edge.
Guests are assigned places for dining at many formal functions, such as weddings. In order to help guests find their seats, small cards with the guest's name imprinted thereon are often placed at their assigned place at the dining table. Such cards, while functional, are often not aesthetically pleasing, which is of concern to hosts of formal functions.
Ornaments in the shape of figures or abstract shapes are sometimes used instead of or in combination with place indicator cards to enhance aesthetic value. Place indicating cards may be attached to the ornament, or the guest's name may be written-directly onto the ornament. Simply placing an ornament on the table is one possible way to use it as a place indicator. A more unique approach may be desired, however. What is needed is an ornament that can be presented in an aesthetically pleasing manner.